Timeline of a Jedi and a Duchess
by House-Kenobi
Summary: A collection of five snippets (and epilogue) from across an alternate Obi-wan/Satine timeline. These different events not only change the lives of the couple, but change the fate of the entire galaxy...
1. Part One- Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars_

* * *

 **Stubborn Hearts- Chapter One**

 _ **{set on the extended mission to Mandalore}**_

Double doors to the diner swung open on weak hinges. The Jedi and the Duchess entered at a panicked pace but steadied as the doors sealed behind them.

"It was him wasn't it? You saw him, I know you did." Satine spoke in a hushed tone while her sight darted around their new surroundings.

"I recognised the pattern on his helmet but it could be a different one." The Jedi supplied, Obi-wan's voice was calm and even quieter.

"That's not very reassuring." she responded bluntly.

Being on the run had tired the Duchess. There was nowhere safe left on Mandalore, not even on the outskirts as they were now. The adrenaline of her new lifestyle could be thrilling but she could barely defend herself against such bounty hunters, her life was in the Jedi's hands. Obi-wan understood her frustration and tried to give her as much freedom as he could without putting her in danger. Now Qui-Gon had left she was solely his responsibility.

"Look, lets just blend in here until he passes..." his voice trailed off as he slowly halted. The diner was gloomily dark; isolated from even a glimpse of natural light. Except the bar which was illuminated with various different lamps so mismatched they must have been collected over generations. It was empty, almost suspiciously empty, however in the dank corners of the diner sat a few gangs of shady looking groups in dusty side booths. A bad aura in the force tingled through Obi-wan. Satine could sense his uneasiness and stopped beside him.

"Its normal for it to be quiet at these hours, I imagine those gangs must be here to make deals." She tried to reassure him only before she realised the threat the gangs could bring. The Jedi raised his hand to his chin and stroked it in contemplation. Obi-wan observed the side booths and sized up the characters that occupied them. He concluded it was far safer in here than to go and expose themselves to a possible bounty hunter.

"In that case I think it is even more important to stay undercover." he muttered in repose.

"You mean secret identities?" Obi-wan had briefly suggested the idea on the way but Satine hastily shot it down.

"It will be best, what do you want your name to be?"

"I refuse to straight up lie to my own people! Just...don't call me Duchess and avoid Satine." Spectacularly, she managed to argue harshly in a whisper and nothing louder.

"That will only last for so long." he warned.

"Well it will have to do for now!" she countered; Satine was just as stubborn as Obi-wan.

The Jedi restrained an eye-roll. "Okay then, woman," His hint of bitterness made her fire a wicked glare at him. "let's go."


	2. Part One- Chapter Two

**Stubborn Hearts- Chapter Two**

Obi-wan hooked his arm around the Duchess, practically dragging her into motion again, and strode towards the bar. She tried to dig her heels into the ground at such a fake affectionate gesture but she reluctantly let him lead her to two stools by the counter. Behind the bar was row upon row of bottles, keg, jugs and tankards with liquids of a whole range of colours; some so vibrant they didn't look consumable. The different warmth of light given off by the array of lamps bounced between the variety of coloured glass onto the barkeeper who now turned to face them. She was a short woman, maybe slightly hunched, whom by the manic grey hair and wrinkles that stretched around her smile, appeared old. However her radiant smile that lit up the atmosphere of the whole diner showed that she was an old woman who still lived in her youth. When she turned she addressed Obi-wan first, studying him carefully with her ancient and wise eyes.

"Greetings! Welcome! What brings you here?" Her voice was not croaked as Satine expected, it was bubbly and had a tang of an off-world accent.

"Hello there! My name is Ben and this is my fiancée, we just got engaged." Obi-wan spoke amiably with a grand smile similar to the woman's.

"My-my congratulations," She leaned over the counter and shook Ben's hand vigorously, at first making him feel uncomfortable interacting with the stranger. "then a free bottle of wine for the newly betrothed!"

"Wow thank you!" he exclaimed quite surprised at her hospitality; now seeing that the barkeep was sincere in her congratulations. The woman hopped to the rows of drinks and began to search through the diverse collection of bottles. While her back was turned Satine faced Ben and mouthed:

"Ben, really?"

"You don't like it?" he whispered, finding it slightly amusing she wasn't questioning the fiancée part.

"No...it suits you." she replied discreetly before the bartender spun round to slam a bottle on the counter beside two rather ornate glasses that seemed out of place to the atmosphere of the diner. She resisted the urge to fuss over her guests and scuttled off through the back-room.

Ben poured the drinks like he could be a bartender himself. With the chinking of their glasses Satine thought it was a real treat to have drinks out with a friend. She could consider him no less than a friend after the year she had already spent under his protection. It was the first time they had really stopped in months and even before that, the sheltered palace lifestyle frowned on such outings unless with important political company. Despite the looming danger they both felt equally content in each other's presence.

"So, has Master Jinn contacted you?" Satine was the first to start conversation. The question had been gnawing at her for a few days now but there was never a right time.

"No." he simply answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Aren't you a bit worried?" she probed.

"I have learnt not to be worried." Satine understood that Master Jinn had put Ben through lots of tough training about learning trust, patience and living in the moment. But even so, she could see he cared about things perhaps more than a Jedi should and in turn had become a worrier.

"But what if-"

Ben bluntly cut off her sentence: "I don't think we should be talking about this undercover." Of course he cared a lot about his Master but using self-discipline he had to teach himself how to trust Qui-Gon and let go of his attachment when need be. In his defensiveness, Ben quickly noticed his tone was harsher than he had intended.

"It's a long mission so I imagine he will be gone for at least another few months, besides I trust him, like a father." he explained.

 _Why did I say that?_ Ben had never told anyone that before and he had barely admitted it to himself. It was Satine. It was something about her...like he could tell her everything.

"You mean you love him like a father?" The Duchess corrected him with a beaming smile across her countenance. It was the one she gave when she knew she was right. Ben raised an eyebrow and countered it with a disapproving look.

"Oh come on, I see you two together, you are a younger reflection of him. Its obvious you look up to your Master and he admires you." she elaborated then took a solitary sip from her glass and added "Even though you bicker quite a lot."

Ben bellowed a laugh and replied: "Well that is a true sign of friendship isn't it my dear?"

It was true, they bickered a lot and argued even more but they remained good friends. The tough situation strained their relationship at times yet there was just something about him...like she could never stay angry.

"Or a sign that you are just stubborn." she playfully challenged.

As Ben opened his mouth to disagree, he was silenced by a thunderous clattering echoing from the back-room. The clang was swiftly followed by the flushed barkeeper staggering out, completely flustered and frazzled.


	3. Part One- Chapter Three

**Stubborn Hearts- Chapter Three**

"Um-oh yes, Ben! Please could you come help me? My back...isn't what it used to be..." she asked; slightly struggling for breath. The Duchess interpreted that the barkeeper's young living, or denial of age, had quite a strain on her body.

Ben at first didn't commit to words. He looked to Satine as if to ask for permission while he just stammered in response to the old woman's request. The Jedi had to think of the Duchess before doing anything, she was his priority.

"Go on," Satine slippered her hand on his knee to capture his full attention and comfort the worrier. "after all she did give us free drinks." she spoke softly.

"I can't just leave you on your own." he stated.

Satine frowned "I can look after myself for a few minutes you know!" she strictly hissed.

Could she though? With her loyalty to non-violence, she could only defend herself to an extent. Ben often thought that Satine could just argue someone into receding, she had plenty of practise; but in truth he admired the cleverness of her words and how she used them, even if they were against him. He considered this briefly knowing that Satine was really forcing him to go. Leaving his stool he cast a wry smile to the old woman. "Okay, I will help as long as you stay here and watch over my fiancée, can't have her running away can I?" Kenobi lightly chuckled.

"Ben!" Satine called in protest; the name now came naturally to her, it fitted him unusually perfectly.

His willingness made the woman shine with happiness. The bartender grabbed Ben and bustled him in the direction of the back-room. "Of course, of course! Now they are around the back, five crates of brew need to be transported onto the pallet. Ignore the mess -oh- and be careful yes? Expensive stock." she barked the orders at him in one breath.

"Wait but how big are these crates?" he enquired; trying not to be forced along by the woman. In his struggle he cast a few concerned glances back to Satine.

"Fine for a strong boy like you!" she continued as she carefully shoved him through to the storage area.

Satine tried to hide her snigger behind her glass. Ben was not one who appreciated being pushed along and she knew he would certainly not appreciate being called "boy". The barkeep, now more relaxed, returned to lean on the counter by the Duchess and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Ah! What a funny man, he makes you laugh yes?" She had obviously noticed Satine trying to conceal her giggles. Maybe she didn't hate him as much as she convinced herself. This made her slightly embarrassed but there was no way she could deny it now.

"Well I suppose so." she admitted quietly before drowning herself with another sip from her glass. She found Kenobi very witty and his sarcasm, even though slightly testing at times, could always amuse her in a gloomy situation.

"You are lucky to find love," the old woman mused whilst staring wistfully beyond Satine. "you are a beautiful couple."

The comment almost made the Duchess choke on her drink. They must have been naturally good actors for it to appear that way. Jedi are forbidden from attachments, Satine was well aware of that and reminded herself frequently. "Do you think?" she asked curiously, _Master Ji_ _nn never had that point of view._

"Oh yes-yes, I dream for a partner who admires me as much as he does you." she answered mildly.

"What makes you say that? You barely saw us." Satine found herself getting strangely defensive, though she didn't know why. It was supposed to look that way but she hadn't noticed anything different in his behaviour.

"Well just by the way he looks at you, my dear. I can read faces well, I see quite a lot of them in here." she explained.

The Duchess for once didn't know what to say. _What does that mean? He has always looked at me that way._ Jedi are forbidden from attachments, she must have misinterpreted him. _Surely I can read him better than a stranger?_ She stared at her reflection in the glass thoughtfully. Suddenly the barkeep shattered her repose.

"No-no that face I do not want to see." her voice was heavily shaken. The colour had washed out of her wrinkled cheeks and her smile sagged into a dreading frown. Her eyes that were once so inviting became stone cold...


	4. Part One- Chapter Four

**Stubborn Hearts- Chapter Four**

"What is it?" Satine followed her line of sight to the door and found her question was answered. A dark outline loomed in the doorway of the diner. It's massive figure intercepted the deficit of natural light that was let in. As it trudged out of the shadows the stomp of it's monstrous feet sent aggressive vibrations through the floorboards. Gradually the shade shrivelled from his features and revealed it's harsh countenance. The sight made Satine take a sharp intake of breath. Just the creature's presence left a bad taste in her mouth. She recognised him as a Trandoshian, giant reptilian man, it was his evil amber eyes that pierced through her soul. Disgusted, she turned from his awful appearance.

"He is trouble, I owe him a favour from long ago. If he sees me I'll be a dead woman!" The old woman whispered now; sounding as vulnerable as she looked. Satine considered the situation. The frail woman surely wouldn't stand a chance.

"Go get Ben." she demanded strictly.

"What about you my dear?" Her quiet voice was croaked.

"I'll take care of it, go quickly." Satine repeated. She watched the bartender scramble off into the storage room and immediately doubted herself. _I'll take care of it?_ She felt so invincible in the moment, like she could take on the world with her new found confidence. However as the thunderous footsteps of the beast drew closer she realised how useless she was. What could she really do? At least the woman was safe. She couldn't have handled it. At least she had tried to save her. She could be proud of her sacrifice. Ben would be-; it's breath tingled on the back of her neck. Her hairs spiked on ends. The lump on her throat was painfully swallowed as she felt the cold scaly surface of it's skin stroke her upper arm.

Her heart stopped.

"Well hello my beautiful darling..." His voice grated into her ears. He had now taken Ben's seat. Regretfully, she turned to face him. His countenance was angry and unforgiving. The colour of his eyes scarred her memory, certain to never heal. Her palms were sweating and her hands were quivering.

"You are..." His face lit up as his sharp tongue hungrily flickered out of his mouth like a venomous snake. Slowly, he raised his abhorrent hand to touch her ghostly pale cheek. "...an angel."

Instinctively she slapped his hand away. She had wanted to hurt him, to scream at him, but Satine had held back because she knew it would be disastrous. However she refused to sit there and be abused. There was no way. No matter how much danger she had just unleashed on herself. Her slap was not successful. Almost pre-emptively, he imprisoned her wrist and threateningly tightened his grasp while scolding deep into her eyes.

"A feisty one, eh?" he hissed. His claws begun to dig into her fragile skin as she struggled to shake her wrist from his relentless trap. The Duchess let out a shriek when he tugged her off the stool and commenced to drag her towards the door.

Ben galloped from the store room with the woman cowering behind. _Trandoshian._ Satine's shriek made his stomach churn. She was so scared. He hated that sight: seeing her scared. Unconsciously he clenched his fists. The Jedi was fuming. _How dare he hurt her._ Collecting his breath, Ben controlled his anger. It was not the Jedi way.

"Excuse me?" His voice was steady but his heart was roaring. He could never have anticipated the horror of the beast. Still with Satine locked in his grip, he slowly moved towards Kenobi. Watching him approach was like waiting for death to painfully come after you. The monster's bulging body menacingly towered over the Jedi; casting a cold shadow over him.

"And who do you think you are puny man?" It's husky voice crippled Ben's confidence but he still held his shoulders high.

"I am her fiancé." he spoke proudly but sternly. On the word 'fiancé' he glanced to Satine with a glint in his shiny blue eyes. _Was that the look the woman talked about?_ It was the look to tell her to trust him. Carefully, Ben waved his hand, which she noticed was shaking slightly, across the monster's face; almost brushing his nose. _Oh force I hope this works._

He cleared his throat. "You will let go of her, leave the bar immediately and never come back." His voice was clear and projected across the far side of the diner. There was an unpredictable pause. Satine held on to every one of Ben's breaths. His breathing stopped as the beast snarled into the Jedi's face, it's steaming breath melting his skin. It swung it's boulder like fist across Ben's jaw with brute force. Ben forced out a distressed grunt as his head was snapped towards the door. Satine gasped in horror; the impact broke her heart. Before he could even fall it's murky green claws lifted him above the ground at ease by clutching at the scruff of his robe. His head lay limp on his shoulders as he tried to scrape pieces of his thoughts together. Desperately, he attempted to mend his own blurry vision.

It's sharp voice made the ringing in his ears burn. "You are some kind of Jedi scum! How dare you try to use your filthy mind tricks on me! I bet I can find a decent bounty for your head Jedi. You will regret ever meeting me." he threatened. The Duchess could see he was not bluffing, he had every intention of slaughtering him.

Ben's consciousness slowly restored itself but the veins in his temple were still pounding. Satine watched him; terrified. She saw his hand hang by his waist and flicker about the lightsaber hilt. He could do it. In a second. Impale the beast straight through the heart. She suspected it wouldn't be a heavy burden on the Jedi's conscience. She couldn't watch murder but she still refused to look away. To her surprise, instead, the Jedi purely crumpled his eyes in concentration. _What is he doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?_ Once again, Kenobi raised his hand in front of the monster's face. He gathered all his strength of the force and felt all the power of Qui-Gon flow through his blood. Suddenly his eyelids sprung open.

"You will let go of her, leave the bar immediately and never come back."

Another agonising silence...


	5. Part One- Chapter Five

**Stubborn Hearts- Chapter Five**

"...I will let go of her, leave the bar immediately and never come back."

It's clutch released dropping Ben to a collapsed heap on the floor. Relief engulfed him as he let out an exasperated sigh, watching the monster trudge out of sight.

"Mister you are magic!" The old woman shrieked as she bounced up from below the counter. "Most impressive, yes indeed! Thank you." He felt guilty that he had forgot about the woman, in truth he was protecting Satine but it was a relief to know that both of them were safe. The Duchess quickly dropped herself to the floor beside Ben.

"Are you okay?" She outstretched her hand to which he graciously accepted and carefully used to stand up.

Ben casually brushed the dust off his knees. "Nothing I can't handle." he replied coolly. His winces seemed to say otherwise. Delicately he laid Satine's limp wrist in his palm. Both of their hands were sweating. He could feel her pulse channel through him. It was as fast as a vibration.

He met her eyes and frowned, "What about your wrist?" his irises shone a sad blue.

Satine withdrew her hand and smirked. "Nothing I can't handle." she answered smugly; using the Jedi's own stubbornness against him. Satine's warm smile made his features soften. Powerfully, she whipped her arms around his neck to hug him, after all, she did have to maintain the image of a couple. Ben was unsure how to react to this sudden affection, it confused all the rules he stood by. Over her shoulder, he could see the old woman turn away to give them privacy and pretend to clean a few already spotless glasses. Not at all wanting the woman to feel uncomfortable, he lovingly pulled Satine off him and led her back to their stools. Feeling slightly like she may have crossed the line, Satine obediently followed suit and settled down.

Her chiselled features saddened as she gingerly reached out to Ben's cheek where a deep purple bruise was blossoming on his jawline. "Your jaw..." her words were held together by sincere sympathy.

Reassuringly he stoked her hovering hand and whispered, "I'm fine." she concluded he was a terrible liar.

"I can get some ice for that, yes?" The bartender's bubbly voice was quite solemn now.

"That would be much appreciated." The Duchess answered on his behalf. The woman pottered under the counter out of sight then bounced up and proudly laid a bag of ice beside Satine.

"Here you go my dear." A grateful nod was offered in return. She admitted to herself that she had developed quite an affection for the old woman; she was very kind and hospitable. If possible she would visit the diner in the future, just to see a friendly face, but deep down she knew that it was unlikely she could ever return to this area again. The Jedi and the Duchess had come to realise early on that it was important that they did not learn her name: so Satine would not become attached. Silently, she was inclined to think that the woman knew she was the Duchess, because of her perceptiveness, and decided to protect her by not asking of her name. But she went along with it anyway.

Ben intently watched Satine as she scooped up the bag and began to tend to his cheek. At first the light touch of the piercing cold made him flinch. He groaned as she carefully dabbed it across his inflamed skin. Ben thought she had become a good nurse over the year the Jedi had spent protecting her, it was predominantly him that needed patching up. Focusing on her patient, she leaned closer so they were almost nose-to-nose. They were closer now than they had ever been before, still, further than they had wanted. The unsaid teetered on the edge of reality. Ben tried to resist indulging in her eyes for he knew if he did, she would steal his heart. Satine did catch his eyes briefly but quickly blushed and looked away.

She cleared her throat: "You had your lightsaber, you could have ended it," her hot breath against his ear contrasted the cold ice against his cheek. "why didn't you?"

Kenobi gave his reply confidently as if rehearsed. "If there is ever a solution to a situation that doesn't require violence, I will take it. I believe the lightsaber should be the last resort for a Jedi."

Ben had told her this many times before when she questioned his use of violence but she dismissed it frequently in her rage. However, now she saw the honesty in his eyes she finally believed him. He had proved it at last; he proved it for her and he cared. He did care for her, even though he shouldn't. He cared for her ideals even though they did not align with his own.

Tenderly, Satine kissed Ben's undamaged cheek, the Duchess could do that now he was Ben, her 'fiancé'. His lips were tempting but she wasn't going to make the first move, it made his heart flutter all the same.

Then she whispered: "Thank you."


	6. Part Two- Chapter One

**Changing with the Tides- Chapter One**

 _ **{set during the "Voyage of Temptation"}**_

"Hello again Master Skywalker, is there something I can help you with?"

The Jedi had already interrupted her dinner with the senators and presently he was barging in on their evening drinks; not that she was enjoying it much however, she was still blaming herself for helplessly letting those pilots in the control room die. She was still kicking herself about what she confessed in front of Tal Merrik… Despite that, at the end of the long day, she was quite fed up with the sight of generals. They only brought trouble; in one way or another.

Without a reply the tall Jedi Knight stood to the side and revealed Obi-wan closely behind. _Of course, one will never be without the other._ He was the person Satine least wanted to see.

"Ah and General Kenobi, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she added with a hint of uncontrollable bitterness. Both of her so called 'protectors' had been missing for hours cleaning up the mess they made earlier. Remains of the sliced limbs from the battle droids, shreds of the assassin droids and the limp corpse of her former senator. Her memory was scarred by the vision of his cruel eyes drooping as his spirit fled to the force. Yet nobody had stayed to console her. She felt quite lonely, she was beginning to think she had pushed them away too far.

If her tone had offended Obi-wan, his face didn't give it away. "Duchess, I have been requested to issue a report to the council in regards to your attempted assassination. In my absence Master Skywalker," He gestured to his former Padawan who gave a polite nod, "will be ensuring your safety." he explained in a very proper fashion.

How had he gone from someone admitting his feelings to her, back to an emotionless robot? It angered her to see him hide behind his Jedi title so cowardly. He pretended like nothing had happened to such an extent that she could start to believe it was just her imagination. Perhaps his confession was just an act and she had just been a victim of his trick.

All her anger was misplaced into her words. "Is my side of the story not valid? I was the one being held hostage!" the Duchess argued calmly but in a deathly cold tone.

"I assure you I needn't be reminded of that," _Here we go again, the sarcasm of a_ _soldier._ "your account can be given when we arrive on Coruscant. For now the council did not want to disturb your- diplomatic gathering." he growled and glanced around the room.

That must have been sarcasm because there was no diplomacy or political conversation in there. One of the senators seemed to have overdone it on the drinks, most were flushing out memories of the attack, and the others were enjoying the Twi'lek entertainment. Reluctantly, she let his jab pass. Their feud had become tiresome. At that time, she was craving someone's company: anyone but Obi-wan, one can only argue about politics for so long. In fact, that ruled out the senators too. _Maybe Skywalker's presence would be quite refreshing after all._

Satine took a small step back from the General and with her hand motioned to the door. "Then do as you wish." she commanded with invisible authority, he certainly didn't require her permission but seemed to seek it anyway. He frowned and strode into the space which Satine had moved back from. She noted Anakin swiftly face away to give them privacy but Obi-wan didn't seem to care.

He replied in a soft tone, almost a whisper. "It is not my wish to leave you Satine but it is my duty." She knew he was talking in regards to the meeting but she couldn't help thinking that he meant something more. His eyes were pleading but for what; she could not conjure. When he stood close to her, like he was, everything else in the galaxy seemed to fade away so it was only him and her. Like they were the only thing that truly mattered. Painfully aware of the people surrounding her, she concentrated on not losing her focus. _Stay in the moment Satine._ She pressed her lips tightly together with hope she could contain herself from saying something else she may regret.

With her silence misinterpreted, the Jedi let out an exasperated sigh and trudged out of the room forgetting to acknowledge General Skywalker as he retreated. Watching him leave, she came to think he was just as confused as her about meeting again and the history it rehashed.

"My lady, are you okay?" Anakin looked down to her with genuine concern. Perhaps she had been daydreaming. She offered a weak smile: it was a deception.

"I'm fine, I think we should sit down. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you." He politely declined.

"You might need it." she warned as she narrowly avoided one of her guests stumbling from one corner of the room to the other. As a quick reflex, the Jedi formed a protective barrier around the Duchess and guided her safely to their seats.

"If I'm honest Duchess; I don't think we should be getting out any more drinks."

Satine couldn't help but smile at him. Maybe the evening wouldn't be so bad after all.


	7. Part Two- Chapter Two

**Changing with the Tides- Chapter Two**

"I hope you don't mind me saying," Even if he did it wouldn't have stopped her, the matter had been pestering at Satine all evening since being in the Master's company. "you're not quite like all the other Jedi I've met. Why is that?"

Anakin wistfully looked beyond into the scene of the party. At first he gave a smirk which reassured the Duchess she didn't offend him, in fact, he acted almost as though it was a complement.

"You see I was taken into the Jedi Order later than most younglings. I knew my mother until I was ten, we were very close because, well, we only really had each other. So unlike most Jedi, I had previous attachments."

He only gave her a fleeting glance when he had finished explaining but she immediately read his glassy eyes. Obviously he still had precious memories of his mother. Satine recalled Obi-wan telling her that he never knew his family and she thought it was the single most saddest thing in the world.

"Attachments are forbidden." she recited Obi-wan's words out-loud without even thinking. It was something she had to remind herself often; even still.

"Right again my lady." he replied kindly. "Although, because of the way I was brought into the Order, I struggle with detachment."

"That's what makes you passionate, unlike the other Jedi." she added boldly. It all made sense to her now. The Jedi were so guarded; like they had been raised not to feel, yet Skywalker was emotional.

"That's what makes me dangerous." he corrected.

Satine huffed slightly and rested back in her chair, arms neatly folded. She had spent the whole evening with the stranger and, to her, he was anything but dangerous. _His attachment g_ _ives_ _him motivation, surely that could only be a good thing for the Jedi Order._ "How so?" she challenged, already adamant nothing could prove her otherwise.

"Well, for example take Obi-wan; I care for him very much and if, force forbid, he was on the brink of life and I had to decide, "he awkwardly shuffled which she found quite distracting. "I would risk the mission to save his life. The consequences could be catastrophic but I just…can't help it. The mission should come first and eventually it could lead to more innocent casualties but...it just feels like the right thing to do. Maybe not by the will of the force, but by my own instinct." he made a slight grimace which she couldn't understand.

"So, you have a heart, unlike the other Jedi?" Saving someone you love only seemed like the natural thing to do for the Duchess. This only proved that the Jedi would rather focus on war than the casualties. Violence will eventually claim everyone they are forbidden to love and they are the ones who caused it.

Skywalker's eyebrows furrowed at her remark. "Jedi are not heartless, Duchess. I'm sure everyone has at least one person they would do anything to protect, even Obi-wan. It's only natural. It's just others can control it better than I." he spoke harsher now.

The Duchess huffed for the second time that evening; this time sardonically. "Obi-wan? Who is important enough for the almighty General to abandon his precious duties?" she spat. His eyes flashed with anger and his teeth involuntarily clenched. It was very clear to Satine that he was protective of his Master and she could only admire that.

"You for a start!" he shouted and the room fell quiet except for a scattering of mumblings. Multiple strange looks were thrown their way as they both only kept getting redder with embarrassment. _Me?_ The pure thought of it made her stunned. Lost in thoughts she was oblivious to the Jedi running his hands through his scruffy hair and holding the back of his neck awkwardly.

Swallowing his stubbornness he supplied an apology. "I'm sorry that I raised my voice my lady but you must understand that Obi-wan is certainly not heartless. Especially when it comes to you or me. He would drop everything, do anything for us and he really would because I've seen him do it. Has the events of today not proved that to you?"

If it had proved anything it was that they had both changed; grown apart, perhaps. "Maybe, Master Jedi, there was a time he would have done that but I think he was made it clear he will do it no more." she replied jauntily but toxic emotion cursed her voice despite her best efforts to contain it. Even if by some crazy phenomena he would have left the Order all those years ago, he would certainly not now. They had been reduced to what ifs. Anakin's huge eyes bore into her with unwanted sympathy. He opened his mouth to console her but she quickly silenced him. "You said you are close to Obi-wan, how long has he been your Master?"

His expression softened. "I met Obi-wan just after Master Qui-Gon Jinn took me from Tatooine. Master Jinn saved me from a life as a slave; I will forever be thankful for that, and for introducing me to the ways of the force. I became Obi-wan's Padawan as soon as he was killed, which I suppose was not long." He paused in a respectful silence for the fallen Jedi before continuing. "When I said I cared for Obi-wan I mean not just as a Master, but as a brother. He practically raised me. He has made many sacrifices for me over the years, always there for me, and I can only hope to do the same in return."

Satine had leaned forward quite considerably; mesmerised by his words. She adored the way he spoke so compassionately about Obi-wan. It was like he loved him as much as she once did. _Still does?_ The Jedi cleared his throat and broke her trail of thought. "I heard you got to know Master Jinn fairly well my lady."

Satine found herself again. "Indeed. He was the one that made Mandalore's peaceful ways possible. In reality, I owe my position as Duchess to him; as well as my life, multiple times."

Anakin was equally engrossed my her words. "I didn't realise he was so involved, please, tell me more." His pleading his eyes lit up with something she could only describe as hope. Even though the Master had died when he was young, he seemed to have a great influence on the Padawan: the same kind she recognised in Obi-wan.

"Well Mater Jinn bravely (or foolishly) took a solo mission to spy on Mandalore insurgents that continued for months. He refused to let me go despite my best efforts to persuade him otherwise so I had to stay behind with Obi-wan. It must have been very dangerous mission because I could usually influence him into letting me join. Obi-wan was ordered to protect me but I always thought it was just to ensure he didn't get hurt either- although Obi-wan would never tell you that. "The Jedi hungrily swallowed up her tale then reclined in his chair smugly with a smirk bursting out from behind his strained lips.

"You and my Master alone for that long? That sounds like a lot of arguing..." he teased, she took it lightly.

"Actually we did argue frequently, until we had a run in with a Trandoshian. It all changed about then. We realised he could be gone for months so we toned it down. By that I mean Obi-wan became less irritating." she corrected, Satine decided it would be best to leave the other details out. After that many years she surprised herself by how much she remembered and how very clearly. In fact, she remembered it all…

"And then?" Anakin asked, thrumming with anticipation.

She raised an eyebrow disapprovingly, "And nothing Master Skywalker." She gazed down at her hands. "Obi-wan didn't even contact me after the death of Master Jinn. Of course I found Qui-Gon's death tragic but it hit him hard- I imagine. The closeness you describe with Master Kenobi is similar to what I witnessed spending a year in the duo's company. Apart from they had more of a father-son relationship opposed to your brotherly one."

The Jedi raised his hand to his chin thoughtfully which made Satine giggle internally. Obviously he had been picking up a few tricks from his Master although examining the younger Jedi, she came to the opinion that he would not pull off a beard like Obi-wan. It was his trademark now.

"Interesting, you see, I have a sibling relationship with my own Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, I'm sure you will be acquainted with her at some point. Obi-wan says we are cut from the same cloth." he slipped into a more formal tone but the pride he had for his Padawan was written all over his face.

"So you both like to ask a lot of questions then?" she jestered then took a sip from her glass while the Jedi chuckled. It was the first drink she had had all evening but it was certainly not her last.


	8. Part Two- Chapter Three

**Changing with the Tides- Chapter Three**

The tired Jedi weakly rubbed his eyes whilst entering the lounge. The meeting had taken way too long, the council were still mistrusting of the Duchess despite his constant reassurance. Debates between the two parties were getting repetitive and he was stuck in the middle. Aside from frustration, he couldn't help feeling anxious about the Duchess' safety. Once again she was a target for assassins. _Some things never change._

Obi-wan was quite taken back to see only Satine and Anakin left in the room. From the aftermath of the gathering it was evident that the senators had a fair party to say the least. He looked onwards from the empty abandoned glasses and gazed up to the Duchess elegantly dozing on the coach. She was fully sprawled out with her toes crushed against one arm of her temporary bed to her temple resting on the other. Her form was peaceful yet vulnerable. It mollified the Jedi to see his former Padawan stood near the the arm of the sofa, where the Duchess' head lay, starring thoughtfully into hyperspace.

Not before long he noticed his Master's presence then turned and cautiously made his way over, like trying not to wake a sleeping baby. "Good to see you Master." he greeting him with a wide toothy grin. Obi-wan, however, was too worn for small talk.

"Where are all the senators?" he questioned bluntly.

"They all left to-" Obi-wan shushed him and gestured to the sleeping Duchess. Anakin continued in a whisper: "they went to their rooms. They must have been tired after the party they had, and I think, I will be joining them." He brushed past Obi-wan but he was stopped by a heavy hand restricting his shoulder.

"They just left the Duchess like this?" he murmured. It seemed a little unfair to abandon her asleep.

"Oh no, we were still talking at that point and then she fell asleep." he replied brusquely. Obi-wan's eyes widened. What if he said something ridiculous? Did he offend her? It was very easy to; accidentally. She might have said something embarrassing about him, Anakin would torture him for months…

"You didn't say anything inappropriate did you?" he demanded. Anakin was quite offended by his accusation. He was more professional than to blatantly ask her about her and his Master's previous relationship; he presumed that's what he was concerned about.

"Of course not!" he sounded defensive but he was genuine. Anakin felt Obi-wan release tension from his body as he dropped the hand from his shoulder.

Kenobi's expression softened further whilst he starred at the Duchess. "Why didn't you wake her?" he asked mildly, still not drawing his eyes away from the sleeping beauty.

"Well I," he stroked the back of his neck. "...didn't have the heart to wake her." the former Padawan muttered, reddening slightly. Obi-wan turned to him wearing a beaming smile before returning his attention to the Duchess.

"And you think I do?" he whispered. Anakin spluttered a laugh and resumed leaving the room.

"I figured you had lots of practise." he teased almost silently and lucky to his life, Obi-wan didn't hear, or notice him exiting.

Now alone, he carefully made his way towards Satine. _What is the best way of doing this?_ Slowly, he crouched down to her level and hovered inches away from her face. Her blonde curls hung round her cheeks and flopped over her eyes. They twitched with every breath she took, as did her long eyelashes. He stole a glance to the door to check they were alone then reached out to tuck her certain of blonde behind her ear.

"Satine..." he cooed. She merely shuffled slightly and her eyelashes fluttered more quickly. The Jedi examined her again; conflicted of what to do next. He mustered up his composure and gently pressed his lips between her brows.

As he drew his lips away, her beautiful blue eyes burst open and scrutinized him. "Obi?" she croaked. Her hot breath tingled against his skin. Warily, Kenobi leaned away and dragged himself to stand up, her azure gaze still followed him curiously.

"Have a nice nap, my dear?" he mused. She only grunted in response as she stretched and sleepily attempted to hoist herself up. Like a perfect gentlemen he offered his hand to which she accepted to barely stand up on her trembling knees. He gently placed a friendly hand on Satine's back to stabilize her and to his surprise, she buried herself into his chest. As she tucked in her arms and nestled her head into his neck, consuming his warmth, he wrapped both his arms around her fragile frame and pulled her closer into the embrace. Obi-wan felt her release a long exhale so he lovingly rested his chin on her temple.

The Jedi found the whole situation surreal, _what does this mean? What did Anakin say to her?_ He didn't want to over-think it, she was obviously tired and in need of comfort. She knew he would never deny her that.

"I apologize for how I have treated you Obi, you must understand I..." her voice was muffled yet he felt it was full of emotion.

"You were just being professional. You do not have to justify yourself to me, things have been difficult recently." he replied amiably.

"And they will not get any easier." she added gloomily. She was right. There was no point in denying it to her. The council had made it more than clear that this would only get more difficult for her. He released a frustrated sigh; wishing he could tell her everything would be okay. Instead he traced circled on her back and whispered:

"I know my dear, I know."

They both consumed the silence for a long while. Both were fully aware this was most likely the last private moment they would share for, well, they could only dread how long. She withdrew her head from his chest only a small amount so he would not remove his comforting arms, just so she could look into his eyes. She wanted to say something but she wasn't sure how.

"Obi," She licked her lips, "you once told me that you had no family. But I think you do, here in the Order." she explained sincerely.

The corners of his mouth curled into a blinding smile. It was true, she had met Qui-Gon and Anakin who were the closed people to him and she'd meet Padme before long, hopefully Ahsoka too. "I am truly blessed with them, as I am with you." he admitted softly before quickly kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

The Duchess couldn't contain a grin as she pushed him playfully and made a "tssh" sound. They both laughed lightly as they said their goodnights and she departed. As he watched her walk away, a heavy weight dropped in his heart. That's how he knew he was really in trouble.


	9. Part Three- Chapter One

**The Return of Ben Kenobi- Chapter One**

 _ **{set not long after Satine was on Coruscant}**_

The luxurious system of Mandalore appeared to be slowly tumbling towards the soaring vessel. This time, Obi-wan Kenobi was on a more private mission to the system; it must have been an important one at that to encourage him to pilot. "A peaceful mission to oversee the threat of the Death Watch." is what Obi-wan had named it. He was a keen volunteer to lead the follow up overview, he wondered if Skywalker's patience would last that long around the Duchess. Guiltily, he found the vision of the scenario quite amusing.

A tight knot churned in his stomach. To his knowledge: the Duchess didn't know it was him arriving, tensions were high last time, the forbidden unsaid frustrated them both and they blamed each other for it. Things were said that were not explained and now haunted them like unsettled souls, the unsaid had nearly been released… Anyway, there was nothing that she could have said to stop him from coming; from _helping._ No matter how far they would push each other away; no matter how many harsh words would pass; he knew their friendship was better than that. He would never stop helping her. They were unbreakable. Nevertheless, still led some doubt in his mind to whether she would be pleased to see him again...

These doubts lingered like a rain-cloud over his head as he was escorted by royal guards into the decadent palace. Golden sunlight streamed through mosaic glass to light a staggered pathway across the floor. It led, however, to an empty throne. Quite a rare sight to behold. Obi-wan cast glances over his shoulders to the guards whom, in his opinion, looked too unconcerned then bizarrely, they all halted simultaneously. To get into their new position they made clean, accurate slices through the air then stood to the side like an audience. _They might as well be clones._ He resumed, in solitude now, approaching the vacant throne where there was a certain eeriness to the silence that hung from the grand ceiling like the golden chandeliers. A clicking of heels peeled through the dense suspension in which he was suffocated by. Duchess Satine of Mandalore entered the mighty hall via a curious looking door to the right. Calm and collected with her shoulders held back, she walked with much purpose. Dressed in her ceremonial outfit with her head dress crowning her chiselled face, her very presence made time stand still in awe.

Obi-wan thought at the sight of her again that she played her part as Duchess well. Grief struck her family from a young age so she had to abandoned her home along with everything she knew. A planet descended into violence, suffering from a civil war was left in her hands; her responsibility to lead. Just a young girl who had to make her voice loud enough to stop the horror and bring peace. Everyday she had to look strong to keep the hope in her people aflame, to keep their burning hearts alive. Still even now behind her wise yet youthful eyes, Obi-wan could see that vulnerable girl desperately screaming at the guns to stop the meaningless bloodshed. He knew her well enough to meet the woman she was hiding. She was reckless and playful, sarcastic and witty, caring and loving. She longed to be trouble-free but her responsibilities cloaked her. Kenobi sympathised with what that was like. Satine took the title of Duchess in her stride and saved her people from themselves. But who will save Satine?- he so often thought. The Satine that he had once had to wake from night terrors or calm her streaming tears at night from the relentless pressure she faced. But that was never her concern; she was too selfless to care for herself. Admirable really. A truly remarkable woman as Skywalker once said, but he didn't know the half of it.

Satine seemed quite taken back when their eyes finally met but she smiled all the same; dissolving all his doubts away. "Obi-wan!" she exclaimed, hastily changing her course from the throne to Kenobi.

It was unusual for her to greet him by his first name instead of "Master Kenobi" or, force forbid, "General Kenobi". She had made her feelings about generals perfectly clear on the Coronet. "Hello again, my old friend." he replied politely while bowing at her impending presence.

She raised an eyebrow, "Who are you calling old?" then nodded to accept his courtesy.

Obi-wan looked a little flustered. "Well, I suppose that would be both of us."

Satine let out a slight chuckle and admitted "Indeed, it was many years ago now: when we first met." After all their last meeting wasn't long ago on Coruscant.

She outstretched her hand to Obi-wan and without quarrel he carefully curled his hand around her cold fingers. It was still quite strange going through such formality with a friend but he had learnt to understand it. The Jedi leaned in to gently kiss the sacred surface of her skin with his beard silently tickling her. As Satine arched over him, a breath of hot air trickled across his ear and she whispered:

"You don't like to make it easy for me do you," before retracted her lean.

Being quite aware of the guards behind him, Obi-wan steadily pulled his lips away from her knuckles and looked up, perplexed, to gaze into her eyes as an invitation to continue. Uncomfortably, he kept his back bent so she wouldn't have to raise her whisper.

"getting over you." she continued.

A smile crept across his face. He had tried to forget about her so many times, for the sake of the order; not his own. But there was always something that brought his thoughts back to his Duchess. Obi-wan made his peace with that when he was still a Padawan. Slowly he re-instated his posture and swiftly lay his other hand under her palm in a pathetic attempt to warm her up.

"My dear, you've had many years to do that. If you haven't by now then you never will. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now." he answered in a low tone with a mischievous countenance.


	10. Part Three- Chapter Two

**The Return of Ben Kenobi- Chapter Two**

Obi-wan was quite surprised by how willing Satine was to showing him around the core of Mandalore. She seemed eager to present him to the grand repairs made to the courts which suffered from the explosion by the Death Watch, the tragedy he witnessed on his last brief visit. Soon into their meander amongst the labyrinth of streets, he realised that the Duchess' palace was the beating heart powering the veins of her city.

Now he wasn't burdened with an unfortunate cause, he was able to see Mandalore in a more divulging light which revealed the magnificent extent to which it had flourished. On their saunter they talked and talked. More so Satine. The topic of the Death Watch passed like the wind. Even though it was quite literally the name of the mission it seemed too distasteful to resurface it. Instead she spoke of Korkie, meeting Ahsoka and the scandal involving Prime Minister Almec, then of Padme's visit; she seemed quite proud of the friendship they had built. But Obi-wan didn't mind listening. He knew it was healthy for her to get these things off her chest, and besides, he cherished the sleek sound of her voice.

They passed the tranquil courts, which had meticulously carved double-helix statues erupting with cascading blue water, and gone far beyond that. In fact Obi-wan had gotten so lost in their conversation that he didn't notice that he was talking about himself; something he rarely does. There was just a quality about Satine that made him feel comfortable. It was only when the Duchess asked politely whether they could turn round that he fully digested how far they had gone and for how long. "I have a meeting later on so I'd rather not travel too far. I do know an ideal place we can stop on the way back; if we have time that is." is what he recalled her saying.

"Of course my lady, lead the way and I shall follow." he replied obediently.

It was a strange route back to palace to say the least. She directed him through so many alleys and tight corners that Obi-wan was convinced they were now on the outskirts. But eventually they came to a patch of green idyllic hillside which contrasted the regimented glass look of Sundari. It must have been the last piece of wildlife left on Mandalore, even if it were very slightly artificial. This is where Obi-wan's guide stopped with a gleaming smile on her countenance. He looked to Satine as to wonder why they had halted but she simply raised an eyebrow and gestured, with her eyes, back to the surviving field of emerald. _Look closer._ Obi-wan pessimistically followed her line of sight, which carried him to a looming willow tree proudly sprouting from the turf. That was the moment when he remembered. His memories played out like a film before him, Kenobi and Kryze as teens under the sprawling branches. They walked hand-in-hand around it; Obi-wan helped Satine climb it; they had races to roll down the hill; watched the stars at midnight; until they finally said their goodbyes and the tree truly lived up to it's name as a _weeping_ willow. Obi-wan was oblivious to the fact he had been stood silently spellbound for a matter of minutes.

"We can just carry on if this place brings back too many memories for you. I suppose I am more accustomed to seeing it..." she spoke in quite an embarrassed tone.

He had a painful lump in the back of his throat and his mouth had gone dry. With a difficult swallow he spluttered, "No-no its...perfect." and he gave her a reassuring smirk.

As the breeze shuddered the curtain of vines, the tree whistled and whispered. The leaves were like jewels; framing their view into the deep sky. Obi-wan slept on the spongy mattress of glass which compressed under his silky cloak. His weight sunk into the earth allowing his tense muscles to rest at ease. Slowly, he rolled his head to his right to marvel at Satine beside him. Together they had become one with their surroundings and they intently gazed into the sky to watch the galaxy churn around them. As he looked to her, Kenobi wondered what she was thinking about. Was she dreaming about him, like he was dreaming about her? Maybe not. Somewhere inside he hoped she was. Under the cooling shade of the branches they continued to chatter since they never had a proper chance to catch up on the Coronet.

"Do you remember, when we first met?" she quietly enquired out of the blue.

"I do indeed. I remember it all." he smiled to himself. What happy memories they were. Some not so happy of course, but they were all important. Not just ones of Satine but of Qui-Gon too.

"Then you must remember that one night when you asked me what my life would be like without the war on Mandalore." Satine was obviously leading to a question.

"Yes, you couldn't sleep that night, well I suppose that was nothing unusual for the time." he mused.

"Then, Master Kenobi, what do you think your life would be like without the Clone Wars?"

Somehow he wasn't expecting that. Mention of the war automatically brought unwanted tension. The thought of that kind of alternative universe sunk to the bottom of his heart. Life without the horrors of war- what an idea. But then again there would still be missions, sacrifices, loses and all those things that came with war. Would it be that much different?

"To be honest, I don't know how different it would be." Obi-wan felt that was probably not the answer she was hoping for, "A life without the Jedi Order? Now that would change things..." He thought that was the question she really wanted to ask.

"How so?" Satine continued to interrogate, wriggling onto her side slightly to face him.

 _You. I would have you._ His heart screamed. The unsaid rattled the bars of its cage.

"Maybe I would build a family." That was a little more subtle.

"You mean you would search for your parents?" Thankfully she didn't interpret it the way he was expecting.

"Something like that. I haven't really thought about the other futures I could have had." he lied.

Perhaps disappointed, she settled back down. "Me neither." she also lied. There was a silence for a while. Neither of them had the courage to call out the other's bluff.

"You would have to wait in my quarters while I go to the meeting: if you wanted to stay for dinner." That was Satine's way of discreetly asked him to stay, Obi-wan knew her long enough to see through her, although he was certain she would deny it.

He inwardly smirked at her invitation. "I'm sure I can do that without causing to much trouble." he replied. Satine offered an unconvinced hum through her sealed smile in return. She knew him long enough to think accidentally causing trouble was one of Obi-wan's specialities.


	11. Part Three- Chapter Three

**The Return of Ben Kenobi- Chapter Three**

When Satine entered her private wing she caught him observing the paintings on the wall. He hadn't completely settled down all evening: the room was so immaculate and beautifully untouched. So instead he passed time meditating on the royal rug and leaning over her balcony (since he didn't think it was gentlemanly-like to snoop) until he finally gave into the temptation to examine the room in more detail. It was the paintings that intrigued him the most. The creators had a precious talent to capture the Duchess' elegance so accurately. Above the chair for the head of the dining table was a masterpiece, the grandest picture inside her quarters, of Satine's parents. At least that's what he presumed by her descriptions long ago. At first in his opinion she resembled her mother the most but as he continued to stare at it, he could could see that she was a hybrid of both. Her sharp jawline and cheekbones from her mother's side and the blue palette of her iris from her father. The painting, he thought, was just as valuable as the detailed pure gold frame it rested in. Other pieces included; the Duchess at her coronation; plenty of Korkie and a curious one of two younglings, one blonde, one urban. _I wonder_ \- that's when Satine entered.

"Should I be offended that I'm not on the wall?" Obi-wan teased in a clear sarcastic tone as he turned to her. Satine's shoulders were slumped and she was locked in a lost gaze. She gave a weak smile while she carefully removed her headdress and hair piece like they were made of crystalline glass. Worried that he had hit a nerve, Obi-wan began to careen around the deep mahogany table to the archway entrance. "Satine?" he tried again.

"I'm okay." she lifelessly replied. Her steady gaze to the ground contradicted herself. As Obi-wan approached Satine he grasped apace each of her upper arms with both his hands. It was not an aggressive manoeuvre, it was firm yet loving, one he had to use with Satine quite a lot; trapping himself in her sight so eventually she would have to give eye contact. True enough it shattered her trance however she still refused to let herself look at him. Obi-wan knew eye-to-eye she would not lie to him. Satine darted her sight to each corner of the room before giving into the temptation of his handsome face. She let out a sigh realising he had won once again.

"Fine, there's no need to man-handle me!" she brushed his hands away but immediately she missed his warmth. "I just didn't feel like I was needed is all." His countenance remained to be concerned. "It's not a big deal, let us speak nothing more of it." she added before wandering away to prepare the table. Obi-wan didn't objectify to that, he felt it was an order so he refused to ask. Neither did he bring it up during dinner; in fact they were both silently content in each other's company. Obi-wan certainly thought that her mood picked up as they dined, that is, until towards the end of the meal when their plates appeared sparse.

All of a sudden a hum echoed in Kenobi's ears and swirled around his head. After ignoring it at first, believing he was imagining it, he noticed that it wasn't just a hum; there were layers of different pitches and vibrations. It was the sound of a song. Coming from outside. Floating on the breeze through the balcony and over their heads. It wasn't long before the Duchess heard it too. Abruptly she stood up, causing her chair to make an awful screeching sound as it was forced backwards, and followed like she was brainwashed the direction of the music. Obi-wan was astonished by this sudden behaviour but just continued to sit, curious to whether she thought it was from outside too. She glided out of his sight so instinctively he went to follow her. Inevitably, Satine had stopped on the balcony staring mesmerised across the city, eyes fixed like a moth to a flame. She had a forlorn countenance which was only supported by her arm, with her elbow fixed onto the handle of the balcony and her fragile fingers wrapped round her chin. She was in despair. Desperately he searched for what had depressed her. But Obi-wan was also mesmerised by the city: a glowing procession of lights lined the streets like fireflies. The music was so much clearer now. It sounded like a band playing merry tunes held together by Mandalo'a lyrics. He could not translate them but he thought it sounded magnificent all the same.

"There's a festival on tonight. One of the biggest we gather for. It's the celebration of a victory in a Mandalorian War long ago, I won't bore you with the details of it. However because of it's violent nature and my conflicting ideals I am not to attend in case of controversy. The council have tried to convince me my people do not want me there. Now, I'd say the closed view I'm allowed is here on the balcony." She looked to him. "The meeting: was discussing final points about the festival. Of course it does not concern me but they still unnecessarily need my permission." Satine explained.

Obi-wan considered the situation. Her sadness was reflected in her voice as she elucidated the behaviour. For a moment he was lost for words, discussing war was a tender topic for them both.

"That seems awfully unfair." is what he decided to go with.

"It's understandable...I suppose. It just makes me wonder what happens, I mean, the best view of the fireworks is from my balcony but what is the atmosphere like down there? Are the people happy? I long to see them smile again..." she replied before a silence of busy thoughts. The looming shadow of the Death Watch had definitely tested Mandalore's tranquillity. Kenobi consumed the silence for a while, respecting her sadness.

Then, all of a sudden, an idea blossomed within him. He was certain he had nothing to drink with dinner, but it was the most irresistible (or rather irresponsible) idea. Maybe he was under the influence of Satine; or maybe he had been around Anakin for too long and had caught some of his qualities by osmosis, but he thought it was a very uncharacteristic plan.

He stood brooding for a while before clarifying: "Do you want to go to the festival?"

"That's irrelevant. It's forbidden." she muttered a trifle sharply.

"Well," he began through his mischievous smile as he shrugged off his Jedi cloak. "the Duchess of Mandalore may not be able to go, but what about just Satine?" In one masterful motion he flung his cloak over her shoulders and it settled on her like snow. It was way too oversized for her so the hood draped over her eyes blocking her sight. Nevertheless it made his heart skip. As she cautiously lifted the brim of the hood he fully expected an impending eye roll or protest, however to his surprise she appeared to be contemplating his proposal.

"A disguise?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, you probably have more elegant cloaks you could use. More...less embarrassing ones." he spluttered, trying to persuade her best he could but her poker face was quite intimidating. She cocked her head to the left slightly and looked curiously at him. Suddenly she mirrored Obi-wan to remove the cloak and placed in delicately over his shoulders but instead leaving her hands gripped around him.

"If I go as just Satine, then you will go as just Ben."

 _Ben._ The sound was a disguise from long ago. He hadn't heard her use that name in years. It was like a stranger. Ben wasn't a man who was a slave to the Jedi rules, Obi-wan knew him to be an open man who once publicly loved Satine. Ben was practically burden free, he had no responsibilities besides her. Without the titles of Jedi and Duchess they could be rid of guilt for attending the festival.

"Okay then, just for you my dear. For one night only I will be Ben once again." he exclaimed proudly, although perhaps unaware of what he was getting himself into. It made Satine happy though and that's all that mattered in the moment.


	12. Part Three- Chapter Four

**The Return of Ben Kenobi- Chapter Four**

Soon enough, Satine was tugging Ben's shoulder almost out if its socket in excitement. He was incapable of matching her enthusiastic speed without slipping on the glass street so instead he allowed her to show him the way. Their flapping cloaks blurred into a stroke of colour as they navigated through the winding passage ways. Satine had promised it was the fasted way to the square. After every corner she checked back at him and every time he thought her smile was refreshing. Her elation was so contagious but Ben didn't mind being infected: the gushing adrenaline made him feel youthful. By the time they had reached the square they had combined to form a juggernaut. Desperately, Satine dug her heels into the ground to stop their momentum but Ben continued with an unstoppable force. Still having her hand tightly grasped to his, she flung him back to her and used her palm against his panting chest to steady him. Before Ben could even let out a gasp they both became transfixed on the vast celebration proceeding them.

What a grand party to behold. The unrestrained joy of the atmosphere streamed life into their souls. Citizens were gathered in the hundreds then thousands and were collected in swarms; laughing, chatting, dancing. The normally peaceful grounds were teeming with life and radiating with an exciting electricity. There was bunting of luminous lights as colourful as the many stars twinkling overhead. It was so distracting Satine forgot about her palm on his chest, they looked to one another. No words needed to be said. There's nothing they could have said to each other that was different from what they were already thinking. It was beautiful. It was gorgeous. It was the true heart of Mandalore. Timidly, Ben and Satine's fingers tangled as they wandered amongst the dancing couples. The spirit of the music made everyone's hearts beat in unison.

"Care to dance?" Ben proposed, his arm outstretched. Satine could barely hear him over the pounding drums and the clattering of shoes however she still took hold of his arm and sent delicate nod. He enforced a warm pressure from his hand on her back and she elegantly draped her fingers onto his shoulder. They fitted together as puzzle pieces, partners moulded for each other. Almost like a professional, Ben glided her across the square. Satine would normally become dizzy after that amount of turning, but they moved so weightlessly that she still felt in control. He watched as the silvery blond flicks of her hair bounced with each beat about her shoulders. With each delicate step, the Duchess' royally red cloak billowed and the fine embroidery twinkled in the light. She wondered where in the training of a padawan they taught Jedi how to ballroom dance. They danced and twirled in manic circles as if their time was running out. Then eventually it did.

"Ben stop!" The Jedi almost tripped over her feet when she abruptly halted. "We need to get back for the fireworks!" she exclaimed appearing rather panicked. He remembered her warning him that before they left, the best view of the fireworks display was from her very own balcony. It was an enigma how time had passed so quickly. Her distressed countenance made him feel completely guilty for forgetting. He was aware of how important this was to Satine and he had let her down.

In an attempt to comfort the Duchess he brushed her arm. "Of course, I forgot I'm so-"

"There's no time for that we need to go!" she interrupted as she shook herself from his touch. There was hardly any time for Ben to be offended, instead he surveyed the crowds for a decent exit. Urgently she followed suit. The pounding loud music and the disorienting dancers that trapped them made it difficult to concentrate.

"As you wish." Ben spoke through a smirk which he was trying to restrain. He was already thinking about how much Satine would disapprove of what he was about to do and she could already tell his smirk was suspicious. Suddenly he scooped her up, swiftly sweeping her feet off the ground, into his inviting arms and carried her through the swarms. Ben used the force to predict the movements of people surrounding them and thus calculated the quickest route. He thought he might have stunned her into silence. Chiming came from the jewels encrusted on her boots as they swung together like pendulums hanging over his arm. On his neck, he could feel Satine's finger nails gripping his skin for some kind of support as they bounced across the back alleys. He imagined she was quite nervous since the last time they did this, he dropped Satine leaving a nasty scar.


	13. Part Three- Chapter Five

**The Return of Ben Kenobi- Chapter Five**

After a desperate retreat they reached the palace, Ben thought that she had gotten quite comfy laying in his arms but she quickly leapt to the ground once they were in her quarters. In a singular movement she kicked off her boots and flung off her cloak all whilst still galloping to the balcony. Her palms sat steadily either side of her on the banister and her spine was arched backwards so she could have a straight view into the night sky.

The anticipation engulfed him waiting for the first firework set him free. There was a static hiss that was followed by a satisfying explosion of colour. He understood why this was something Satine would not want to miss. Vivid blooms burst impatiently above, each frantically growing until they extinguished into the consuming darkness. The spectrum of colours reflected in her wide eyes. From then on like a chain reaction more continued to dust the sky in bright sparks and release magnificent shapes and patterns.

However Ben thought none of these looked as spectacular as the woman stood beside him. He realised with a heavy sadness that it was unlikely he would ever share a day like this with Satine again. He wanted to treasure this moment then lock it up so it would never be spoilt. Or rather for it to never end altogether. Cautiously, he drifted his hand over hers like a blanket; for her skin was still cold. This forced her to let her chin fall down from the fireworks and observe their entwined fingers. Was it wrong for it to feel so natural? Before Satine could look up and question it, Ben tenderly kissed the top of her head. In a way to thank her for that day, and for everything. After holding it for a while her withdrew his lips from her blonde locks and waited for her eyes to open. The warmth of the kiss trickled through to her toes and only when the effect wore off, did she peel open her eyes to indulge in him one again.

"I think you missed." Satine teased; drawing her body closer to his.

"Oh, my deepest apologies..." Ben quickly pressed his lips into hers before she could fire a witty comment in return. He knew she never liked to make the first move. The surprise took her breath away but he could feel her smile into the kiss. Then she started to laugh forcing him to withdraw.

"What?" he asked defensively. Words were trapped by her fit of giggles. Satine untangled her fingers from his and gestured to the source of the hilarity.

"Your beard," she began to conjure up sentences as she ran her fingertips through his thick fluffy facial hair, "it tickles more than I thought it would!" Soft strokes of his beard distracted Ben while he contemplated. There it was. That mischievous smile again.

"Well I probably shouldn't do this then." Ben teased before he coated the curve of her neck in kisses. This only increased the amount of her giggles as she teased him to stop through her laughter. Ben struggled to take these threats seriously but it was his uncontrollable laughter that eventually made him halt. When their chuckles died down into silent happiness, for a while they just stood there. Together. Simply staring to each other; communicating with purely their eyes. Ben knew Satine loved him. She had told him before; on the Coronet. She had the courage to admit it. He did not. He couldn't chain the right words together, so he willed her to understand through the glint in his eyes. He thought the only way to make it clear was to prove it. To break the code? Was that a fair price to pay?

Ben effortlessly lifted her by the waist onto the curved handle of the balcony whilst Satine skilfully didn't crack the stare. For a moment, she calmly let him control her body, like she knew what he was going to do before the idea had even planted. For balance, she wrapped her legs like a belt around Ben's waist and looped her arms to hold the moist back of his neck. At that second, either of them could have backed out; knowing the consequences. But neither of them did. Ben knew how heavy remorse could be and he wouldn't allow himself to be tortured by that again.

There was another torture though- the unsaid. He owed Satine the truth at least. Carefully, he tucked a solitary blond curl away from her expecting face and around her ear. _Wow._ Her beauty shone brighter than ever. His fingers lingered about her face then held her blushing cheek with his warm hand, to which she nestled into.

"Satine, my dear, what I said on the Coronet…I was telling the truth." he murmured; fidgeting nervously.

"That's good, because so was I." she whispered, deciding to help him out.

Internally, Ben knew that she was, but hearing it...was so reassuring; it was a blessing. "You know I will always be here for you, I promise." he added, his confession starting to sound more like a goodbye. Satine's heart jumped out of her chest, her trembling fingers lovingly tapped his hand away so she could lean her forehead against his.

Seeing Satine's eyelids fall blissfully shut Ben did the same then felt her hot breath tingle against his lips as she whispered sweetly. "I've missed you."

His reply came naturally.

"I missed you too."

That was all he could say before she silenced him. As the final fireworks trailed off into the inky black sky, the stars aligned for the pair. Satine spontaneously pressed her mouth against his with such a force he could feel the weight of her body; the grip of her legs and palms tightening. He balanced her power and desperately returned her kiss with an equal amount of passion, refusing to let go. The taste of her lips hadn't changed. It reminded him of all those years ago. Stolen kisses before then after meetings, warm embraces under the stars. Even now they were adults nothing had really changed; maybe his flirting was a bit less shameful, and maybe his lips were stronger, his breath longer but ultimately his feelings were the same. He may have denied it to Qui-Gon and Anakin but there was no denying his feelings to himself. Consequences didn't hold them back for once. Just for once they thought they deserved to be happy again. No more words were spoken that night. They were lost in each other's love, but didn't want to find a way out. He was in deep trouble and he was drowning.


	14. Part Four- Chapter One

**The Revival of Obi-wan Kenobi- Chapter One**

 _ **{set after the "Deception" story line}**_

"Satine..."

The voice was an echo of a dead man.

It was surreal to hear the sound of his voice again, it was like a stranger. But of course it wasn't. She recognised it immediately. Ever since Satine was delivered the news that he was alive she had expected him to come. So every night she would sit on the edge of her bed, like she currently was, and wait. Just wait. Knowing he would come to her. It made her feel sickly numb to think what it would be like to hear Obi-wan's voice again but now he was here it felt like nothing had changed; even though everything had.

Acknowledging his presence, she remained to keep her back turned to him. She thought it was a pretty clear indication for the Jedi not to come any closer. It seemed he understood it. In contrary to what she previously thought, it was difficult to keep composed now he was finally here.

"Satine?" Obi-wan repeated.

She didn't realise minutes had passed.

The Duchess didn't want to give him the satisfaction of asking how he got in. She tried to navigate through her maze of complex thoughts to say everything that she had been rehearsing to say, but in the moment it didn't feel right. Instead, she spoke her thoughts out-loud as a monologue.

"I thought it was unfair." Satine began," I never had a chance to say goodbye. The grief wouldn't pass. I need closure- I needed to say goodbye. After the first few days of sleepless nights, that's when I started to search for you." she paused, the short silence reassured her that she had his full attention. "So I..."

She let out a weak laugh and subtly shook her head in memory of how pathetic she thought she had been. As Duchess she had to hide all vulnerability, and she knew she had failed that over the last few months. She was too weak. "I sat on the rug cross-legged and tried to meditate, at ease, just like you had taught me all those years ago. I am no Jedi but I remembered you telling me that not all connections are felt through the force. So, like an idiot,"

Obi-wan bravely interrupted, he had always thought she was too hard on herself. Nothing she did was ever good enough for her. "Please Satine you're not-"

"Don't." she growled so venomously he dared not to continue, or interrupt her again.

"I attempted to find your spirit. I thought I might sense you, but nothing. It was concerning but my technique, if you recall, was not so reliable; it remained disheartening I won't deny." She took a deep breath and resumed to tell her story.

"I was so tired. Tired of feeling grief. I went to a sacred place on Mandalore, it's the most spiritual area in the system and is maintained by the elders. Prophecies say at the centre spirits are most active. I tried to find you. Oh force, I was desperate." She scrunched her eyes as she continued to fiddle with her fingers as if clawing at an invisible ring. "But you were no-where. I couldn't feel you. It was lonely. So very lonely. What had I done wrong? There was nothing I wanted more than too see you; hear you. Anything. I thought you didn't want to see me. But no. It was because you were actually alive! All that time of me missing you. All that grief had been pointless. You knowingly put me through this! Just one message would have been all it took! Any sign! You could've saved me from this. All this time..." Her tone fluctuated into anger then settled at despair.

She could feel the damage of her words. She was tempted to bask in his reaction but she could already comprehend their power. After all, Satine was a politician and a ruler; ultimately a pacifist so words were her only weapons. Just as powerful as guns or lightsabers, in her opinion.

"Satine I...I don't know what to say." Obi-wan choked.

"I don't think...there is anything you can say." There was so much pain in her voice. She honestly didn't know what he could do; what she wanted from him. Words couldn't change the past.

"I had to do it." he argued lifelessly.

No. That was definitely not what she wanted to hear.

"I don't believe you." she replied blandly. That accuse was not good enough.

"You don't understand, I had to know what they were planning..." he still sounded weak,

 _I don't understand!_ She thought he was supposed to be apologising not insulting her. Blood boiled inside her again and the frustration infected like venom.

"Oh I fully well know you had to do the mission- you didn't have to do this! You didn't have to do this to me! Did you really not expect this? What did you think would happen when you accepted it? Hmm?" She demanded more of an explaination. It was the least that he could supply her after all these months.

"I don't know Satine!" He finally dared to raise his voice although the Duchess interpreted it as desperation rather than hatred. "I suppose somewhere inside I hoped you wouldn't find out! I never wanted you to be dragged into this."

 _Ha!_ He may of not wanted it but it was exactly what he had done. Surely he could see that? She was fully dragged into it from the start.

"I went to your funeral..." The awful memory lurched inside her. "...I cried Obi, I watched them lower your body and I actually wept for you. How stupid I must have looked!" She tumbled into becoming more hysterical. "Falling for your wicked trick! All those wasted tears! I bet they all laughed at me; watching me be played like a fool. They just stood and watched me cry..." _Calm Satine._ She felt herself starting to lose control. _Keep it together._ After a few silent deep breaths she bit down her tongue to hold back her emotions.

His voice was hoarse. "I-I didn't know. I never considered you would react that way..." Obi-wan grimaced.

Now Satine was truly offended. Fuming in fact. Her composure had snapped and so did the rest of her body as she finally turned and impaled him with a strict glare.

"Have I not made my love for you clear enough?" she thundered but her voice broke when she was him.

He was real.


	15. Part Four- Chapter Two

**The Revival of Obi-wan Kenobi- Chapter Two**

He was real. Not like in her dreams, he was real and alive. Her Ben Kenobi. Satine's features softened at the sight of his sad, sad face. Was he a dream? Was it just her imagination? She had to be sure. Wistfully, the Duchess raised her hand to the Jedi's cheek and rested her delicate fingertips into his contours. _Yes. He's real._ Satine's anger shrivelled away and now touching his skin, she could feel his emotions. Looking closer, she could see Obi-wan's urban hair was considerably shorter than before and his beard was undeveloped and bristly. It reminded her of when he was just a padawan. She wondered how long it had actually been since he had finished his mission. Then she looked into his eyes. They were stone cold; as blue and as wet as the ocean. Never had Satine witnessed him so close to tears. It shook her to the core and tugged at every thread of her broken heart.

The sight was just devilish. Kenobi was her protector. He was always there for her when emotions overloaded, when the struggle for peace was too much, when she had nightmares of awful violence. He put on a brave face when the situation was doomed. Always so very brave for her. It was terrifying to see him so broken. Unconsciously, she let a solitary tear trickle over her cheek.

Carefully, Obi-wan cupped his warm hand over hers. The touch was static. His eyelids crumpled with regret. "Satine, I never expected anyone to care for me like you do." With that he rolled his head to the side and kissed the palm of her quivering hand. Immediately, she swiftly withdrew her embrace; his lips broke her trance. No. He would not be so quickly forgiven. Not at all. Not yet.

Once again Satine turned away. She hugged herself and released an exasperated sigh. For someone who idealises pacifism, she was suffering from much inner-conflict. She was completely torn. Of course it was a relief to see him alive but there was still so much anger. The war between forgiveness or justice was tearing her apart.

"If you really thought that of me, then why didn't you just tell me what you were planning?" she enquired even though she had an incline to his answer.

"I did not want to put you in danger. You could have been tortured for that kind of information...I was not going to risk that." Obi-wan maintained.

"So you decided to break my heart instead?"

"Come now, Satine!" She could already tell he didn't understand by his light tone, he thought it was a silly question. "If you died there is no way of coming back; its permanent," she felt a hand rest on her shoulder as a sign of sincerity. "A broken heart can be fixed-"

Obi-wan was interrupted when his comforting hand was flung off as she whipped her shoulders round to square him.

"You would be foolish to think that mine would!" Satine spat.

Her sinister tone made him visibly gulp. The Duchess' temper was known to be temperamental but she rarely raised her voice this much. Passion roared inside her, she was sure he could sense the extent of it across the force since he was so quickly silenced. To such an outburst the Jedi would usually counter with a sarcastic reply but the tension seemed to control him.

Satine's gaze into his eyes was blurred by her compiling tears; they burned as she tried to hold them back. She was beginning to cry again. It was a disadvantage to the seriousness behind her argument. He wouldn't be able to fully understand her anger with the distraction of her sadness. In his eyes it looked as though he was also being torn apart. She read him well considering he was a Jedi. The blue of his iris was no longer brilliant but painful. The Duchess knew the Jedi long enough to understand the reason why. It was seeing her this distraught but not being able to touch her- support her. Satine refused to let him wipe away her tears like he had always done. She knew this was punishment enough. But at the rate of her next wave of tears commencing to well in her eyes, it was becoming cruelty. She tilted her head away in a pathetic attempt to hide her despair.

"Satine, I never meant to hurt you! Please believe me. I will never do something like this again. I...I just had to do it, I was at a loss whether I told you or not. I can't change what happened but just know that I never meant to hurt you. Please...just hear me." his voice was desperate as he begged.

Another silence. It felt long enough for planets to complete their full rotations. It was long enough for a stray solitary tear to languidly roll over her cheek leaving a cold trail then splash off her chin. It was wrung out. It was torturous- so she decided to settle it:

"...I hear you."

Hastily, she forcefully hugged him, flinging her arms around his neck. At first Obi-wan was surprised but once he found the grooves in her back he clung to Satine like he would never let go. She was still angry and upset. He may not have meant to, but he did hurt her. She was unsure whether her instinct to hug him meant that he was forgiven or she just wanted a way to hide her face and conceal the full flow of tears. Despite this, they rested in each other's embrace for a long while.

His voice was muffled as he spoke into her hair, "Satine...I lo-"

"No. Don't say that. Don't...break the code for me." she quietly interrupted.

Satine knew that it was a poor excuse. It was the best she could come up with in the moment. The truth was that she didn't want him to say those precious words whilst she wasn't convinced he was entirely forgiven.

"I think we have already broken the code..." he replied with what she thought was a hint of smugness, but he spoke so muffled that it was hard to tell. Satine was quite thankful her face was hidden so he couldn't see her blush. Obviously Obi-wan was referring to the last time he visited Mandalore. _No, serious Satine._

"Well maybe I don't want that guilt any more," That sounded much harsher than she intended. It was unfair to imply in any way she regretted the time they spent together. Cringing at her words, the Duchess gripped the robe covering his shoulder; it was damp from soaking up her tears. She corrected herself: "or maybe this is just bad timing..." and it truly was, that was no lie. They would have to wait a little longer. She hoped that he would still want to say those words in the future.

"Of course my dear, we indeed have the rest of our lives."

Satine believed he felt her thoughts through the force to give an answer to a question she didn't ask out-loud. Then she remembered the connection she searched for. They had it all along. Obi-wan gently pulled the Duchess away from his chest and gave her a reassuring smile. Satine could swear every time Obi-wan smiled, a star was being born. It was as warming as the sun and as radiant as the moon. He was right, there was a connection- and now she was tuned. They were one. She smiled too; for the first time in months.

He cradled her fragile head in his large hands, carefully tucked her hair behind her ears, and tenderly kissed her between the eyebrows. To Satine, that kiss showed just as much love as one on the lips. For a second he just held her head and stared into her eyes. His pupils were captivating; she couldn't escape them. Delicately, he ran his thumbs over her cheeks in an attempt to dry them. It seemed his robe cleaned up most of the salt-water.

"Care to dance?" Kenobi softly offered.

"How could I refuse?" she accepted through a smirk and draped her fingers on his outstretched hand.

Once again they were in each other's arms, twirling about, this time more intimately than at the festival; they didn't even need the music. Satine silently thought that he had been practising but never brought it up in case it embarrassed him. Instead she allowed him to be adorable and let herself be swept away by his new moves.

The negotiator had won once again.


	16. Part Five- Chapter One

**Promise of a Better Future- Chapter One**

 _ **{set during "Lawless"}**_

Their limp arms were collapsed across each other's shoulders. She was worn from the torturous tasers and he was drowned in bruises from brutal beatings yet they had to run, or rather, desperately stumble to a ship; wincing with every step. The path they walked was uncertain, the methodical beating of their hearts echoed through their heads, blurring their vision. Yet visible in front of the nearest ship, was a malevolent character with shrivelled features whom Obi-wan presumed to be the owner. Kenobi could see him confronting a landing officer; his crooked hands were flailing around and he was spitting as he squawked at the man. Loud humming radiated from the generator so Obi-wan could not fully interpret their conversation but they needed a ship, a gateway out of Mandalore. Despite the risk he silently led Satine, who was barely responsive, up the ramp into the cargo loading bay. They blundered amongst the rusty, eroded crates that reeked of smuggling, manically searching for an entrance to the hull.

Gradually, Kenobi could feel footsteps echoing off the metallic carpet become increasingly nearer. They were not alone. Panicked, he glanced to Satine; she looked ghostly pale and seemed to be unaware of the impending threat. Their time was running out. The Jedi ran calculations through in his mind. Whatever it was, it could be peaceful and give them a lift. _No, no. Not whilst having an owner like that, they were dodgy._ There could be a deal to be made, some kind of negotiation. _No credits_ _and_ _they transport cargo, not people._ He had managed to recover his lightsaber, he could take them out. _No, I'm too injured, Satine wouldn't make it. Besides, it would cause a scene..._ In essence of Satine's non-violent ways, he concluded they would have to hide.

Carefully as he could manage, he swung her in between two of the largest crates in a claustrophobic space. The gap was narrow enough for his broad shoulders to be collecting dust off each of the boxes beside him but perfectly narrow to keep them out of sight. The abrupt manoeuvre knocked Satine from her slumbering state. Their bodies were pressed against each other so they shared body heat, both chests panting together. Almost, they were mouth-to-mouth; close enough to taste each other's breath. Satine looked to Obi-wan with widened-pupils, she read his lips as he mouthed "Trust me."Before she could attempt a reply he lifted his finger across her lips and dropped his eyelids in order on focus on the force. She looked at him inquisitively but she understood as her sight dimmed when deathly shadow loomed over them.

Beyond Obi-wan's pumping shoulders, a creature emerged. A species she was oblivious too. It was horrifying. It was terrifying. A thick cold breeze flooded the dusty space as "the thing" came fully into sight. She silently gasped and tipped her head away from the ghastly sight. Her fingers unconsciously clawed further into his chest. _Open your eyes Obi, please, tell me this will be okay,_ she persisted in her mind. If it found them...the consequences would be too awful to consider, it would be too lucky to escape two deaths in one day. Satine felt so alone as she scrunched her eyes and willed him _obi please, just look at me._ Instead, the Jedi looped this bruised hands around her waist and interlocked his fingers to secure her in a safe embrace. He must have sensed her fear. Satine let her head collapse against his chest where she could hear his heartbeat skip. Obi-wan had always known he was a place of comfort for her- safe in his arms. She wanted to be warm against his body forever but as the grating hydraulics powered the closing of the shipping bay hatch, Obi-wan untangled himself from Satine, sensing it was safe, and gave her a pathetic smile before he manoeuvred her through the maze of boxes.

They made it into the hull where he pounced on the controls after gently laying the Duchess onto the seat next to him. Shock of the event still choked them into silence, it happened so fast. Obi-wan didn't even notice how a tear started to run down his cheek. Satine knew there was something not right with him, he was scared. He had saved her so many times but this time something was different. They both felt something in the throne room before she was almost- it was like a mental connection before a near-death experience: that's the only way Satine could think to describe it. Kenobi continued to play the controls like a piano and as he finished his melody, the ship hovered nervously above the ground and swept off into the sky driven by engines fully ablaze like the fire that was in Maul's eyes. Satine could no longer bottle the concern she had for the broken man next to her. Like a magnet, her hand was drawn to the less mulberry side of his face. At the warmness of her silky skin Obi-wan let his eyes drift shut to appreciate her soft touch.

"Talk to me Obi, something is bothering you." spoke Satine surely but in a sore voice.

Obi-wan spun round in his chair to face her so he could indulge in her icy blue eyes. "I'm so sorry for your rule, for your Mandalore..." he confessed.

She felt guilty that she didn't even look back at her city. There was a storm of chaos and anger brewing in the streets. With chants of anarchy, pacifism dissolved into the air like wispy smoke. For the first time she didn't glance back as she left and it didn't even cross her mind. It made her feel so guilty to want to be free from it all and now she was, there was nothing she could do.

"You know that is my concern not yours, don't take on my burdens; you are weighed down by so many." she affirmed.

"You are my concern Satine!" he cried in a raised tone before realising it and lowering his volume. "And that was too close..."

Satine drew her hand back from his face, surprised by his outburst, then let her chin fall to her floor knowing all too well he was right. It was too close. Darth Maul was ready to take her and she thought it was the end. The last time she would see her love and he would have to watch her die. The reality of this hit her like charging gundark. Without Bo-Katan challenging Maul, she would never have made an escape. Not that she was too thankful, her own sister held a gun to her head also. Satine rested her hands into the contours of her face in despair.

"I almost lost you...if I lost you… It would have been my fault, I would have watched you die knowing that it was my doing that led to your death." he continued painfully.

"But that didn't happen," she raised her sharp chin up and stared into his shaking eyes, "It worked out, like it always does. I'm safe."

"For how much longer?" interrupted Obi-wan, "They will be after you, they'll do it again, they know they can use you to get to me. You'll have to run the rest of your life and I won't be able to protect you." His face crumpled in sadness after those words.

Satine listened intently to him, "What do you mean?" she queried.

"I was not supposed to come here. I went against orders from the Jedi council, they wouldn't let me save you." he sighed.

Inside Satine felt betrayed by the council. She didn't understand why she was surprised, Mandalore was a strictly neutral system but it hurt her to think Obi-wan had to break his code. "Why did you come then? You're a silly man to do that for me, I would never ask you to do that!" she protested.

Obi-wan couldn't help but smirk at that. He found slight amusement that she didn't understand how much he loved her. "I fully know you wouldn't, I mean you never did...ask me." he offered innocently.

Satine felt her eyebrows narrow at the accusation. Was he really still holding their departure on Mandalore against her? "I didn't think I would have to!" she bit her tongue, "Just because I didn't beg for you, doesn't mean I didn't want you to stay." she confided as a single tear spilled from her oceanic eyes.

Obi-wan pressed his lips tightly together. He would do anything to fix her sadness. Anything to turn back time. That's what he had always wanted, and there was always a way. A choice that neither of them would mention because it seemed forbidden; but it never was. Now Obi-wan was close enough to grab it. He carefully wrapped both his hands around her fingers and prepared to speak the impossible.

"My dear Satine;" he began, "let's run together. If you need to hide then I will too, with you. Say the word and I will leave the order. They won't let me protect you but I need to; that has been my responsibility since the first time we met. I will never let something like this happen to you again, anyone who comes after you will not make it in arms reach, I swear." Obi-wan proposed with his voice shaking like a leaf.

Satine swallowed, "You make it sound more like an obligation than a choice." she challenged reluctantly, she had to know he was sure before even giving slight consideration to the surreal, dream-like offer. It was difficult to ignore his desperation but even Obi-wan could see what she was saying was fair.

"No, no, that's not what I mean at all. I want to be with you Satine. I don't think I could watch you leave me again. This is what I have always wanted and don't pretend you don't know that." he spoke truly with passion.

Satine was captivated by him. His words unearthed feelings she had tried so desperately to conceal; the future she had dreamed of having with him. They both wanted it, and long ago they had a chance. But they didn't take it. They let go. Satine couldn't shake that thought from her head. They let go for a reason.

"That may have been what you wanted but you didn't make it happen. Have you forgotten why? Why I forgave you for leaving? Why we both let go? I remember. We decided not to be selfish. We both had commitments that restrained us, we may have lost our way at times, but we put aside our...feelings to serve the people. We went to where we were needed." she explained, almost spluttering on the lump resurfacing in her throat. They never had this much needed conversation and now it boiling over with things that were unsaid. Obi-wan knew she spoke nothing but the truth and it killed him inside. Their departure had torn him apart, he needn't be reminded of why he did that to himself. "My commitment to Mandalore….has ended," she added, avoiding his eyes in fear of bawling. "Your commitment to the Jedi should not be tossed away, especially for me!"

Kenobi squeezed her fingers which had become laced with his. "I know, I do know; but I wouldn't be tossing it away. I gave my whole life to the Jedi, I made so many sacrifices, don't I deserve to be happy? After all these years, why can't I be a little bit selfish?" he pleaded rhetorically. Obi-wan was sunken with despair that there was no straight answer to these final questions which could set his future. He knew he was trying to convince himself, trying to justify his own decisions. He just desperately wanted someone to help, he wanted Anakin there, he wanted Qui-Gon most of all; anyone to make this decision for him.

Begging the force to guide him, he searched his thoughts and feelings. It led him to Mandalore for a reason and now it gave him a malevolent choice between love and duty. He cleared his mind and finally truly focused on the force. After a silence of concentration he spoke again: "Satine," she looked up, "I care for you so much. Too much for a Jedi. I want to leave the order; I want to leave the war; I want to leave in fear of what the Jedi are becoming." The glint in his eyes shone once again. "I want to leave for happiness, the happiness you give me."

Satine released a small laugh, which she had tried to suppress and her eyes lit up with a certain ecstancy that only appeared when she was in the Jedi's pressence. It gave Obi-wan the biggest smile seeing her happy again, a warm feeling spread throughout his body letting him know that it was the right decision. He also let out a laugh as they locked eyes and lovingly exchanged smiles.

Satine bit down her lip, broke their gaze then as if he were slowly dissolving into the air, her facial expression began to droop into a dreading frown. "It pains me to say, I think you need to put more consideration into the consequences of this..." she murmered.

"Why? Is there something that should be stopping me? Unless you don't want me of course," She fired a deep scowl at him for merely suggesting it. "then what?"

She knew deep down that they could leave together then, but that would have been selfish. After all, she wasn't the only one that loved Obi-wan. There were three words that could break his decision and he had the right to hear them.

"Well," her hands slid away from his, "what about Anakin?"


	17. Part Five- Chapter Two

**Promise of a Better Future- Chapter Two**

Sunlight snuck through the window and silently spilled onto Satine's frosty cheek. Her dozy eyelashes fluttered open like the wings of an emperor butterfly. Swiftly, she sat up and rendered her new surroundings. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her with tremendous speed. Her spindly fingers were hooked around the edge of the medi-bed and she was still dressed in her ruffled formal attire. On the journey to Coruscant the previous night, she was ordered to recover in the medical wing to heal some of her physical and mental wounds over some such needed rest. After little persuading he agreed to keep her company in the lonely wing. He meditated on the cold floor for hours, muttering about Anakin now and again. With her back to him, she only allowed her eyes to gently close just in case he needed her to listen; in which he did on multiple occasions to check on his "speech". Never did Satine consider mentioning that he was keeping her awake, she had leant to treasure his voice. Neither did she discourage him from rehearsing. From back to their adolescence, Satine could remember Obi-wan nervously bumbling out planned compliments or conversations. It was quite sweet to her but he was most successful in his delivery when he was improvising from the heart.

Satine burst out a smile in honour of those pleasant recollections and she wondered up to the window to greet her new environment. Her knowledge of Coruscant was rather lacking but she recongised where they had landed immediately. It a peaceful, abandoned area hidden behind the Jedi temple, a rare patch that was barely touched by the curses of the bustling city. She recalled hiding there back when she was accused of murder, even though she had tried to suppress her memories of that particular event. Then she went on to ignore this as her attentive eyes were drawn then in turn enchanted by the fresh morning sky and his promise of a better future.

 _Not as pretty as Mandalore,_ she thought.

* * *

Obi-wan emerged from the temple and was blinded by the newly born sunrise. There was a new aura that surrounded him but he still stood with much gravitas. He felt lighter as he walked; not because of his change out of the thick armour and certainly not due to his lightsaber. No, there was another weight that had been lifted. Perhaps guilt for quitting or remorse for leaving Satine all those years ago, but whatever it was, it escaped him. Even the air that he sucked into his lungs felt fresher. Promptly, he whipped his hand over his eyes as a shield from the smiling sun and surveyed the area for his lost Duchess. Sure enough, she was waiting on the steps of the grand temple entrance. Once again he was taken back by her mesmorising beauty. However her facial expression concerned him, her stare was fixed at the dull ground and she appeared so sad. Immediately, his pace quickened while he bounced down the shining steps and he didn't even glance at his feet as he carelessly stumbled.

As Obi-wan's shoes clicked against the stone steps, Satine suddenly jerked up her head. A tidal wave of relief swashed over her. The sight of him galloping down the endless stairs caused her heart to controllably jump through her chest. "He did it! I can't believe he did it!" she whispered to herself. She genuinely didn't believe he would, she was lost as to whether he would return to her. Spontaneously, she began to run towards him, flicking her blond curls off her face as she did.

Seeing this, Obi-wan ran too. An observer would not be able to judge who paraded the largest smile, Kryze or Kenobi. She charged into him with a mighty force, which she couldn't have stopped if she tried, and Obi-wan as if perfectly choreographed, swept her up and twirled her around. Satine's arms were looped around his neck and he tightly held on to her fragile waist as he lifted her above him. Round and round and round; time stopped but they kept turning. Before she was feeling too dizzy, Obi-wan gently placed her down. Satine sprung onto her toes and passionately pressed her lips against his, finally believing it was safe to make the first move. Obi-wan returned her passion and kissed her deeply with no hesitation. Her fingertips tugged at his tufts of hair as he leaned deeper. Finally she fell back and their lips peeled apart. It left her breathless and sort of giddy.

"Satine," Obi-wan began softly while his eyes lit up in excitement, it was the right time. "I love you."

The former Duchess melted into his arms as those sacred words sunk through her skin. He loved her. A playful smirk crept across her blushing face, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" she insisted.

Obi-wan chuckled, he knew exactly what she was doing. Yet he brought her closer so their chests were touching. "I love you." he repeated.

"Really?" she chimed, a permanent grin fixed across her cheeks.

Suddenly, Obi-wan tipped her backwards and impulsively kissed her; taking her breath away. Slowly he drew her back, hovered over her lips and whispered tenderly:

"Really, really."


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ben gradually woke up in the early hours of the morning. His eyes weakly fluttered open in a lazy happiness. That is until he noticed the empty space next to him, it being the first time in forever that he had woken up alone. As he stretched, he gripped the abandoned sheets next to him and almost fully extended to touch the other-side of the bed. Still half asleep, he hauled his body, as if it weighed a tonne, into a sitting position and pressed the palm of his hand to his eye in order to try and control his spinning head. If Satine didn't sleep well, then neither did he; and those nights grew more and more frequent.

With his mind in a better place he recalled that today was the day he would be reunited with his brother- then he wondered how he had forgotten it in the first place. Anakin and Padme were coming to visit with their newly born twins; that's all he knew since Satine had arranged most of it with Padme. It was clear to Ben that Satine really needed some support from her old friend now she had none left on Mandalore, and she was just as keen on their reunion as he. It had been very difficult to stay in contact with them though, Ben and Satine had spent almost the best part of a year keeping low, out of sight from the Sith and the Death Watch. It was a relentless threat over the year, even on quiet days he still was aware of the dangers. He hadn't kept in contact with the Council either. Although, it would have been hard to ignore the news of them foiling the plot of a Sith Lord. He knew nothing of that either, he only thought it was fortunate Anakin followed him out just in time. Skywalker decided to quit once he found out about the twins and had chosen them as his priority; that's what Padme told Satine over the com. anyway.

He looked down to his hands. His fingertips that were calloused from his lightsaber had finally started to smooth. It was a long time since he had held it, not long enough though- he still felt guilty as kriff for keeping it. Mace-Windu gave it back to him once he had given it up, in fact he insisted he should have it for self-defence but he had promised his life to Satine; promised pacifism: no fighting. Nevertheless, it was still difficult giving up that part of his life; his lightsaber represented his past life as a Jedi, and now it lay in an old box hidden away from the former Duchess. Ben was not sure whether he regretted keeping it but it did weigh down on his conscience. After leaving the order, he realised it was not necessarily the Jedi lifestyle that he missed; it was mostly Anakin. His best friend. Knowing he would see him soon was refreshing, just to see him safe would be a relief- and Senator Amidala too, of course.

The former Jedi ran his fingers through his hair and swung his legs around the edge of the bed. It wasn't unusual for Satine to be up this early in the morning. He suspected she was needlessly cleaning; preparing for their guests. All of the previous evening she was fussing over the house, _ever the perfectionist_ , he thought to himself. To Ben, it seemed as though she was just as nervous as excited and in all honestly, he felt the same.

All of a sudden, he was startled by a noise coming from the hallway. Deciding it was not quite cold enough to put a shirt on, he swiftly left the room. A stream of light was spilling from the crack between the door and the frame to the bathroom. Cautiously, he pressed against the door to open it slightly. Slowly, it revealed Satine's weak figure slumped over the toilet. Her sweaty hair was strewn up in a messy ponytail and her sleep-gown was was crumpled as she knelt next to the bowl. His countenance saddened with sympathy when he saw her. She had failed to notice him enter over the sound of her gagging. Before moving towards Satine he noted some cleaning products beside her feet. He shook his head slightly, upset that he was right, _the products must have set her off, I told her not to sorry about it_ , he thought with a sigh.

Ben dropped beside Satine and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Satine's skin was sweaty but cold and she was involuntarily shaking. She shuddered at first in response to his touch but gently melted against his chest, like she always would. Briefly, he rested his bearded chin on her head and cradled her but as soon as her shaking steadied, she looked up and revealed her glowing face to him. Satine was luminous, she was sweaty and tired and sick as criff but to Ben she looked more radiant than ever.

She stared straight into his soul. Although her body had stopped, her icy blue eyes were still shaking and her lashes were moist with tears. He could sense her discmfort but she still forced out a smile. "You look at me as though I am still beautiful." she croaked.

Ben blinked, was she really unaware of how spectacular she looked to him? "Satine, you are the most beautiful thing in the galaxy, always. Your strength alone is gorgeous to me and you are the strongest person I know." he explained.

Satine seemed satisfied with his response. She delicately placed her hand on her sacred swollen belly and glanced down briefly. "Look what you've done to me Kenobi." she taunted.

He smiled, "I know, I'm a cruel man aren't I?" he commented sardonically.

She dropped her head back on his shoulder and he felt peace within her. Tenderly, he placed a kiss on her temple. It made him think how Anakin and Padme would react to seeing them like this. Of course he told Anakin he was leaving for Satine, but still with all those lectures about attchments...what a hypocrite he was now. Ben contemplated it for a while, Satine had a shower, he finished cleaning, they both got changed, then before long the chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the halls. They were both, however, already waiting by the door in anticipation. He was properly nervous now; still unsure of how the reunion would go. Uncomfortably, he stood next to Satine. His hand was close enough to hold hers; but he stopped himself. She didn't expect it from him, Satine understood it was a difficult transition: to be public about their relationship in front of a fellow former Jedi. It amused her slightly though, totally aware just her figure alone would give it away immediately. She coiled her fingers around the door handle and glanced over her shoulder to Ben as if to say, _ready?_ He promptly sent a nod so she continued to open the door. _Here goes nothing_ , was a shared thought between them...

* * *

 _ **That's it! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! - House-Kenobi**_


End file.
